User talk:Valoopy
'Welcome to my talk page!' Just a couple things to keep in mind: *Son, I brought this wiki into this world, I think you know the rest. (As in, being an overall jerk here or anywhere on this wiki will get you banned.) *Well, it's not the name I woulda picked for you but if it's your name, it's your name. (Sign all talk and forum posts!) *Have fun! This wiki was made to upload custom stuff, so just experiment! Make a page wrong? Ask someone for help! *When you're on talk pages, please make new sections for new topics. Topic to do so. *By the way, I use source mode, so that's how I'll give out advice. Help I can help you make pages, pictures and such, I'll probably start some bigger stuff tomorrow. hey valoopy how do you add a user page on the vault armory? i have a couple of pictures i would like to upload but i can't figure out how to make the page :P Just putting this here We need a bot that can auto-add users here. If you log on once, the bot automatically makes the page link there and categorizes it. Keepin' this here so I don't lose it. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 17:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've added 5 pages in all now. :D Unlike in the Vault, now I feel like I'm making a difference. :DDDD Hi Valoopy How did you get talk pages instead of those comment bits at the bottom of the page? :Thanks Valoopy! I've only just started, so I will later :). Thanks for now though, that worked perfectly. User:GuardianOfTheWastes The Armory Every time I log on, the place has gotten bigger and better! This wiki is turning out good. Thing is, whenever I log on it's usually very quiet... you know, time zones and whatnot :-( 05:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) It cannot be undone. I see your point, but Lanius has me in piano lessons, and you don't want to be on his bad side. Brony for life, but hopefully love and toleration gets the better of you. OctaviusoftheNorth 05:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) T-Minus 5..4..3... Preparing the PFC, all civilians stand clear... OctaviusoftheNorth 05:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) A huge explosion ensues.... The shots of love and hate cancel each other out, both Val and Oct in a standstill, their weapons in the middle of the battlefield. Both rush to see who can regain the upper hand. The end draws closer... Oct screams in pain, but the hate is too strong, he won't make it. He sends his coordinates to Brony base 1. The Orbital Friendship Cannon will fire on his position in a matter of seconds. Oct breathes heavily, his last words, " Bronies for life!" OctaviusoftheNorth 18:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Fair point You have a fair enough point. I'll make a small couple of changes about the content. 10:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Presents I added the template a while ago, cause I wanted to gift an armory weapon, but uploading it to the vault was too much hassle. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 19:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :lol, I was just staring at your userpage wondering where my comment was, anyway my best understanding of templates: A) copy them from Fallout wiki B) Ask CoD4 C)??? D) profit. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 19:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry about, both CoD and Fallout are full, so this is easier on me, but yeah it's Template:Name of template. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 20:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I do 'em as we need 'em, so right now I'm not doing anything tech wise. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 20:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:PMG Wiki I don't know, I've never made a single edit there :P --Callofduty4 20:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, it always has been. Hopefully when Wikia roll out the new userpage header design tomorrow, that edit counter will either be removed or corrected. --Callofduty4 20:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:We have a problem Im not a bronie, so no. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 03:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I don't HATE them anymore either, so why would i want to go agaisnt them? [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 04:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but i happen to have bronie and non bronie friends, i don't feel like turning on them :/ [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 04:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see why/why not >_> but i don't want to get involved [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 04:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::IDK, it will be kinda tough if we don't have enough people to vote. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 04:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I guess, sure, lets give it a go. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 04:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I came, i saw, I added my plasma Pistawl. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 04:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Timezone I'm in Melbourne, Australia. At the moment it's 3:24pm in the afternoon. Whenever I log on, the place is usually empty and the last changes were, like, 3 hours ago or something. I don't mind because it just means that if anyone does something when everyone else isn't here, I'll be there to fix it. 05:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hello i cant chat on the live my acc got un blocked but it wont let me Images and my recent absence I recently found out that it is a wiki rule saying that only 5 user created images are to be on your profile. It just isnt often enfocred. Apperantly Cartman busted someone over it, and I nearly got in trouble. If I were you, I'd move those dozen or so images off your profile. I doubt there would actually be an issue, but yo usaid you were going to do it anyway. Maybe this should serve as a reminder? And I apologize for the my recent vacation from both wikis. I've been renovating my basement. But from here on out I'm more than hapy to serve our wiki, just so you know :P Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 14:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Me again Hi Valoopy. If this wiki gets accepted, I've come up with a great wordmark for you. Also, I think that we should import the background from the Vault. No offense, but this wiki could do with a little brightening up, don't you think? Ciao for now, User talk:GuardianOfTheWastes Computer Problems I'm sorry I didn't get new images, my computer crashed and I had to get money for a repair. I would of fixed the edits, but there was nothing I could do. Catagories It is my humble belief that weapons and armor should be catagorized. Simply have a catagory for different types of weapons (Pistols, Rifles, Shotguns, SMGs, Snipers, Energy Weapons, Melee/Unarmed) and one for armor. What are your thoughts on this? Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 09:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey If you'd like I could design a new BG for you guys (and maybe a wordmark). Give me a link to an image you'd want and I can see what I can do with it. (you'd have to implement it, of course) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Brohoof I just finished reading part 2-4 and by the time I got back to Vault Chat you were already gone -.- Anyways, great read. Looking forward to more. EBTalk 07:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) brf can i join the brony resistance force? XXHISselfXx 01:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks sweet thanks for letting me be in the brf. if you need help with the emblem just askXXHISselfXx 02:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Weapons I am not spamming weapons. And by the way, don't you think of deciding what the users should do, even you are the bureaucrat of the wiki. It does not mean the rules and regulations. It means of telling them to stop or to continue to add ones. --Gauzz Rifle ( talk | ) 10:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) rules I made 3 rules, i put them on the Main page, sound good? [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815181802/vaultarmory/images/2/23/Gif_dancinggir.gif '':3'' 20:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories Should we add categories to pages? Such examples could be like User created images, custom weapons etc. EBTalk 20:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Valoopy approved Have you ever actually Valoopy approved anything? It's a cool little symbol you made. Not even Ausir has one of those! :P 10:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deletions Damn straight, Mainly gauzz and, ofcourse, Nikolia's guns. Victor got all of Nikolia's, and some Gauzz. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815181802/vaultarmory/images/2/23/Gif_dancinggir.gif '':3'' 22:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I've made a wordmark for the wiki if you want it, and I can also sort you out a portal for your homepage, I think. Tell me what you think about my ideas, and we'll go from there :). New design Easily fixed. Glad you like it too. I would have informed you, but it was sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing, while I was poking around the admin dashboard. The veteran ranger thing is annoying, seeing as the wiki only allows an image less that 100kb to be displayed there. Otherwise I would have used the whole image. 05:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Another thing, before I forget, I would have added a different image to the other side of the page, but I don't know how to. I've seen other wikis do it, like this one: http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_Wiki :But before I look into that, I think we need to resolve the issue of the Ranger not fitting the screen properly on everybody's computer but mine... :P I don't play on PC, but I could easily ask someone who does. Either that, or steal an image off the Vault. Anyway, I'll look into it. A centurion could look pretty cool, I could even put Lanius or something. Sister wiki Rather call it brother wiki lol anyways im just droping in to inform you that i have created a menu on my wiki that allows ppl to link to your site. http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vault_Armoury have a look when you get the time, you may want to do the same for me so people can go back and forth whenever they felt like it, your choice of cause seeing as this is your wiki oh and FYI i like the new theme, looks good. The Netherealm awaits for you 01:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) hey vinny Hey vinny it's me Husky from the vault i reacently moved my account to the skyrim wiki i will make a profile here aswell. Sweet Thanks for considering my idea Val. I'm looking forward to this very much! 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth Pony of the East 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth 21:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Problem? Erm... That looks like lanius on one side and a veteran ranger on the other side of a normal page, am I missing something? Grammarlad(talk) 21:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, he got closer to finishing it than any of us would have. I see what you mean by the white squares on either side. If I knew how to add the image to each side, I'd do it myself. Let's just consider this a learning experience, and end with the knowledge that he meant well. 22:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I try again? With your permission, I'd like to give it one last shot. Could I do that? Grammarlad(talk) 09:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's working perfectly on both my laptop and my PC now; hopefully it's fine for everyone else? Grammarlad(talk) 09:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Contest We don't need a prize at first, maybe just some friendly competition. I honestly want to see this wiki boom, as uploads are getting few and far between, and we don't seem to be attracting a large audience. Thanks for hearing me out Val, hope to talk soon. Cheers! ^-^ 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth Pony of the East 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth 00:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat link The link to chat in the wiki navigation (menu at the top) leads to a non-existant page; it should lead to . Just thought you'd like to know! Grammarlad(talk) 18:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) i come from england. we're having a GINORMOUS problem. theres goddamn deathclaws every where! can i get spare mercs that are skilled, brave and that have the biggest deathwish on earth! do you want to sign up? do YOU have the biggest deathwish on earth? if you do then answer to my talk page. P.S can i have spare people for the deathclaw apocalypse? :) Maddislimane 19:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Maddislimane I need a weapon made! please? hey valoopy! i was wondering if you can help me. basically im a marauder and i need a new weapon as some people from the "gun runners" gave me a crappy gun! :( it wasnt deadly enough so im asking for help. i dont have GIMP so i was wandering if you can make me a weapon of mass destruction please? P.S: it needs to kill noobs instantly! P.P.S: nice hair! :) Maddislimane 18:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Maddislimane Hi Hi. Please chat me? I need to tell you something. SuperTaiko1 23:37, November 4, 2012 (UTC) How's it going? Hey Val. Long time no see. How've you been? Might I Say You're Looking Fit As a Fiddle! 00:27, April 30, 2013 (UTC)